1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a reduced duty cycle ignitor circuit for a high intensity discharge lamp, and more particularly pertains to a reduced duty cycle ignitor circuit for a High Intensity Discharge (HID) lamp which incorporates a thermally timed cycled operation which provides intermittent starting pulses for the HID lamp. The intermittent starting pulses should provide reduced stress on the ballast, socket and wiring dielectric systems of the HID lamp and result in longer electrical lives therefor.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
One drawback to conventional HID ignitor ballast circuits is that when the HID lamp fails or is removed from the ballast circuit, the ignitor continuously generates high voltage pulses which over time will stress the ballast, socket and wiring dielectric systems. This can result in shorter electrical lives for those systems, particularly for the ballast system. As a response to this problem, several companies have introduced HID lamp ignitors which disable the ignitor after a predetermined period of time, thereby reducing the stress on the ballast, socket, and wiring dielectric systems.